clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Color
Were you looking for Portal:Color? Penguins can choose from a variety of colors/colours to "wear". When a penguin first makes an account, they are asked to pick a free starter color/colour from 14 options. Colors/Colours can also be bought from the Penguin Style catalog in the Clothes Shop for 20 coins each. When you look for them in your Player Card, you will see them represented by colored blobs. Colors are available to Members and Non-Members. As time goes on, it is predicted there will be more colors to choose from. Since Club Penguin was launched, 3 additional colors/colours have been added: *Lime Green - picked in the Color Vote 2006. *Aqua - picked in the Color Vote 2009. *Arctic White - given free to everyone during the Holiday Party 2012. Colors available The colors are as follows, going respectively with the picture: Color Votes *In the Color Vote of 2006, they debated Lime Green and Lavender. Lime Green won. *The winner to the Color Vote 2009 was Aqua, which can still be bought in the Penguin Style catalog. **Lavender once again appeared, but lost to Aqua, ending in 2nd place. Trivia *When Club Penguin first started, colors were only available for Members, but on November 1, 2005, they became available for Non-Members as well. *In November 2006, penguins voted on whether they wanted Lavender or Lime Green in the Club Penguin Times. Lime Green was chosen and a member party was held in the Dojo. *In the Penguin Style catalog, the spelling of the word was changed from "colour" to "color" by popular demand. *There was a poll from July 24–29, 2009 for the colors Aqua, Maroon, and Lavender. On August 6 it was confirmed Aqua won, and on August 7 it could be bought at the Gift Shop. A few months after the vote, it was available when creating an account. *If 10 or more penguins of the same color are in the Night Club at one time, the Night Club's lights will change to the majority of penguins wearing the color. This no longer happens since the Night Club was renovated on November 1, 2012. *Some colors, like Old Blue and Light Purple, were only obtainable in Penguin Chat 3. *The Penguin Style color page is always updated whenever there is a new color. *So far, a new color has been confirmed, or planned to be released every 3 years. The first new color, Lime Green was released in 2006, the second one being Aqua in 2009 and the third one being Arctic White in 2012. *Arctic White is the only new color released without a vote. *Sensei Gray is the only unavailable color which has a color value. This is because Sensei wears it on his player card. *Arctic White was originally going to be the exclusive color in My Penguin, but My Penguin's release was delayed, therefore it was released during the Holiday Party 2012. *A message about unlocking an exclusive color was found in the files for Club Penguin app.http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-_aS5Ijo-B6g/UY4kZ0wJj9I/AAAAAAAABGY/ENDQW1cMvxk/s1600/IMG_0271.PNG Gallery Color icons Blue inventory.PNG|Blue Clothing Icons 2.png|Green Dark green inventory.PNG|Dark Green Lime_Green_Color.PNG|Lime Green Brown.png|Brown Clothing 16 icon.png|Arctic White Peach_icon.png|Peach Light_Blue_icon.png|Light Blue Orange_icon.png|Orange Black.png|Black Red Color.png|Red Pink icon.png|Pink Yellow icon.png|Yellow Dark Purple icon.png|Dark Purple Aqua2.PNG|Aqua Unavailable colors Lavender Icon.png|Lavender Maroon available.png|Maroon Gray icon.png|Sensei Gray File:Old_Blue_recreation.png|Old Blue DarkBlack.png|Dark Black Light Purple Color Icon Fanart.png|Light Purple Azul Desconecido Símbolo.png|Unknown Blue Other BeatifulColors.png|A HSL color wheel. Old_3.png|The old penguin for the colors page. Colors Page Penguin June 2008.png|The June 2008 penguin for the colors page. Penguin77.png|The August 2009 penguin for the colors page. Colors Page Penguin November 2013.png|The November 2013 penguin for the colors page. dwk.gif|Animation of all colors except Arctic White (click to see) References See also *Lime Green Party 2006 *Old Blue *Penguin *2009 Color Vote *Aqua Category:Items Category:Colors